


How To Be A Wizard

by Bilbosama



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treating, backdated work, original part of the big dang nnk2 fic collection until april 5 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: Little Oliver Does Halloween
Relationships: Alicia & Oliver (Ni No Kuni)
Kudos: 12





	How To Be A Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in Stick to the Script and Other Stories until I decided to move it out of there because that collection was like 90% nnk2 and it seemed so out of place.
> 
> _Original note: I decided to write something fluffy. Turns out it was harder to do than I expected but I persevered to give you: Tiny Oliver doing Trick-Or-Treat_
> 
> _Trick-or-treating was indeed a thing in the 50s so take that, writer's block._
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch. The Ni No Kuni series belongs to Level-5 and Bandai Namco. This work is only permitted to be hosted on fanfiction.net (under the username bilbo-sama), archive of our own (bilbosama), tumblr (bilbosama), and dreamwidth (bilbosama). If this work appears on sites or apps I did not list above, it has been done so without my permission.

"Mommy!" called a six-year-old Oliver as he excitedly ran up to his mother.

"What is it, sweetie?" Allie looked down at her smiling child.

"I want to be a wizard!" was the unexpected announcement.

"A wizard?" asked Allie, tamping down a rise of panic. It's too early to tell him the truth...! "Why?"

"For trick-or-treat!" She instantly felt relief. Oh, of course.

...She then remembered that Halloween is in three days and the shops must've ran out of costumes by now.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Allie discovered that she was frowning.

"What do wizards wear, sweetie? I'm afraid I forgot," she made a confused look.

"They wear robes and a beard!" Oliver answered helpfully.

"Oh, that's right," agreed Allie, "they do."

* * *

[The next day]

Unfortunately, it would turn out that there was very little costumes left in all the stores in town. Oliver must've been indecisive for a while before he chose to be a wizard ('for pretend' part of her mind reassured the rest of her). He's going to be disappointed when he finds out.

"Oh what am I going to do?" Alicia sighed as she flopped into the couch. The force of it knocked the doll that greatly resembled her old friend Drippy off the cushion next to her onto the floor with a thud. She picked up the doll and stared at it. If Drippy were here, he'd probably tell her to _'use youer flippin' smarts, Alicia'_ and _'just conjure one up why don't you.'_

She eyed the fireplace where she hid her copy of the Wizard's Companion. Could some of the stronger spells work in this world? What about Alchemy? Hmm...no, there's no genies in this world outside of stories.

Alicia gave up and carried the doll back into her son's room. She set it on the desk so it would be the first thing he notices when he returns home from school.

_'What? Youer givin' up already?' The Drippy of her memory would say before pacing about. He stopped as he got an idea._

_'Have you considered usin' a flippin' bathrobe and a mop?' he then added._

Alicia blinked. That's it!

She excitedly rushed down the stairs and out the door for another shopping run.

If the doll could move, it would've crossed its arms and nodded with the air of wisdom.

_'That's my girl,'_ said the transformed Drippy.

* * *

[Two Days Later]

"I have something to show you, sweetie," called Allie, distracting Oliver from looking out the window. Outside, trick-or-treaters were passing by and cheerfully announcing what they got.

"You do?" Oliver got up and wandered into the dining room and found his mother holding up a robe with paper stars and moons taped on them and a fake beard.

"Do you still want to be a wizard, sweetie?" asked his mother who wore similar robes and a witches hat.

"Yeah!"

A witch and her little apprentice wandered the streets of Motorville. They went door to door with a re-purposed pillow case that got heavier every time a piece of candy was thrown in.

For a few hours, Oliver was the greatest wizard in the world.


End file.
